ReUnited Souls
by LadyOfInuyasha
Summary: Kagome finds out Inuyasha is protective. sucky summary,oh well R&R anyways
1. Unknown Desires

Disclaimer for all you who care. I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Ch.1- Unknown Desires  
  
The story begins when Kagome went through the well, and went back in time. She actually had a date with Kouga. So she had to hurry to her hut, and change. Walking out, Kagome saw Kouga pull up in a horse-drawn wagon.  
  
Smiling up at him, she said "Hope you're ready for a fun evening. I will be very disappointed with you if it's not."Hint, hint. Wink, wink. " Yeah, I know what you mean, Kagome. I promise that it will be a very memorable evening." Kouga smiled back. He wanted Kagome, not just for sex, but maybe something past a girlfriend. As they left, Kagome snuggled up against side.  
  
Going to the clearing two miles away, he pulled the horse to a stop, unhooked the animal from the cart, and tied it up. Walking back, Kouga saw that Kagome had unloaded the baskets from the cart, and set up the spread. "This food looks really tasty. I can't wait until I eat." Kouga said as his eyes roamed over the food, and Kagome. "I don't think that you're going to waste away there. Okay, all done." As they ate, he seen Kagome looking down in sadness. "Are you okay, Kagome? Should I take you back home?" Kouga asked worriedly. "No, I'm sorry. Just got to thinking. Do you suppose that we could go to your place when we're finished? Just the thought of going through the woods at night scares me." Swiftly she had changed the subject. Shocked, Kouga thought ~she wants to go back to my place? I hoped that this would happen, but it's actually going to!~ Mentally, he kicked his heels together. "Sure Kagome, let me finish my noodles and we'll go." Kouga spoke as he collected his thoughts.  
  
When they were finished, Kagome and Kouga loaded up the cart and left. Arriving at Kouga's hut, he asked Kagome "Would you get the fire going while I put the horse away?" "Sure, that's not very hard to do." She answered him back. As he walked back inside the hut, Kouga seen that Kagome had built up a good-size fire. "Kouga," she asked shyly, "Have you ever been...intimate... with anyone before?" Very puzzed at her question, and wondering where she was going with this, he shook his head no. "Good, neither have I, for a while." Kagome said as she unfastened her robe, and letting it slip down to the floor. As they fell together, the dancing flames cast their shadows on the walls of the hut. 


	2. Parting Ways

I know, I know. me no own Inuyasha and Friends.  
  
Ch.2 Parting Ways  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning when a rooster crowed at the rising sun. Kouga, moaning as he awoke also, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "Morning came too early, Kagome." He said in her ear. Snuggling tighter to him, she answered, "Maybe we just went to bed too late." Laughing at her too-true remark, Kouga got up and took care of the morning needs, as did Kagome. After they got dressed, Kouga walked up to Kagome and put his arms around her. "If Sango asks if we have been...together...tell her the truth, and tell her we're going out." Kagome informed him. Hugging closer to him, Kagome thought of a time where a completely different guy held her like this, and it wasn't so long ago....  
  
"Iuyasha, are you ready to go yet? The play is going to start soon." Kagome smiled at him to show there was no hard feelings. "If you weren't talking to me, I could get dressed quicker." Kagome's fiance` Inuyasha said back. They had been going out not too long after her 18th birthday, and she was now 19. They had plans to go see a play the village kids were putting on. Even though they were happy now, things weren't the best for the couple. What had caused the rift betweent the two was Inuyasha's obsession with finding the Shikon No Tama Jewel shards. That Kagome din't mind so much, but he would leave her alone as he went searching. Fed up with is behavior, Kagome cut down on their aura communications, which is how they conversed while the other was away.  
  
But today was one of their better days. On the way back from the play in the village, their happiness was about to be broken for a long time. "Did I tell you that last time I left I found a shard?" Inuyasha started to say, which was a big mitake with Kagome. "Oh you mean the last time that you took me? Wait, I can't even remember the last time I did go." she answered the hanyou snappily. "Kagome, we're not going to start this again, are we?" He said, starting to get pissed at her for being mad. The arguing got worse as a short-tempered female and a very independant male got more pissed off at each other by the minute. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and started up to the hut, Inuyasha ran up behind her, grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face him. When he did, Inuyasha's face softend in suprise. When he seen that Kagome was crying in great rivers.Shocked, he released her arm and took a step back. "inuyasha, I think that it's time that I left. We have grown too far apart in the past couple of months. Things just aren't the same anymore" Kagome said through her tears. "I'm going today." Stunned, Inuyasha said, disbelief in his voice. "I can't stand being ignored by the man that I love. live with, make love to, and engaged to, but not anymore. I'm going into the hut, packing my belongings, and leaving the ring. Maybe later I'll tell you where I'm at, but not now." Kagome finished with sadness in her heart, looking at her lover, her evrything, right in the eye, and walked into the hut.   
  
When she felt Inuyasha's aura leave, Kagome started to cry. Through the river of tears she created, Kagome packed all her stuff and walked out the door. Forgetting something, Kagome set her stuff down and went over to a hook in the wall. There hung the charm necklace that used to be around Inuyasha's neck. She had taken it off after they had made love when he proposed, and he had vowed never to give her a reason to put it back on. Sobbing at the fresh flood of memories, Kagome walked out the door, got the horse that Sango gave her for her last birthday, secured her belongings, got up, and left for Kouga's, with sadness weighing her down like lead.  
  
A/N: i know, a cliffhanger, will get real good in next ch. 


	3. Kagome's Revelation's and Kouga's True F...

Disclaimer for all of you who care. dont own inuyasha.  
A/N: plz dont flame me for changing kouga's personality a little!! sorry for a short chapter -)  
  
Ch.3. Kagome's revelation and Kouga's true feelings  
  
"Hey, Earth to Kagome." Kouga shook her shoulder. Startled, she shook her head to clear away the memories."Are you okay? You looked a little pale for a minute." He said with worry in his voice. "Nah, I just spaced out for a minute. I'm okay now." Kagome told her current lover. She had living with Kouga for the past two and a half months. that she ahd been split from Inuyasha.Kagome could tell that he had been visiting her from the traces of aura he left in the clearing where she strengthend her miko powers, and practiced at archery. Kagome's and Kouga's relationship had progressed to the point where he was going to ask her to be his life-mate. What Kagoem didn't know was that she was carrying Inuyasha's child when she thought the baby was Kouga's.  
  
Kagome was very nervous on this particular evning. She was going to tell Kouga that she was with child. When he got back to the hut that night about 7:30, Kouga was shocked at the sight ofthe excellent meal that awaited him. He turned around when he heard Kagome walk in from the bedroom of the hut. Seeing her, Kouga asked her in a tone of voive that said that he thought something was up."What are you sucking up for?" he asked her with a devilish grin on his handsome face. Putting on a 'innocent' face, Kagome answered"Why Kouga, what makes you think that I have to make a fancy meal to get what I want out of you?"   
  
They hugged, but didn't release. Looking Kouga in the face, Kagome started "It's not what I want to ask you, but tell you." Gathering up her courage before she could lose it, Kagome hurried on. "I haven't been feeling well lately. I went back to my time and got a special test that told me what I needed to know. Kouga, I'm pregnant". Unsure of how to continue, Kagome waited for Kouga to say something. You're joking, right? I mean, you can't be serious. I dont' want any children, ever." He replied, seriously wondering if she was serious or not. His thought of mind was that children were not something that you wanted around, especially after all the trouble that his own parents went through.. "If you're pregnant, you should leave now." Shocked, Kagome could barely continue."How could you be so fucking cruel as to kick me out! This is your child, part of you!" Kagome found her voice, and had started to yell. "See, that's where you're wrong." Kouga said. "I'm leaving, and I am taking all my stuff with me. Do not try to contact me through any means. Good bye."   
  
With those last parting words, Kagome packed her stuff on her horse, got on and left. Heading in the general direction of Kaede's hut, Kagome wondered of where and who she would go to, especially with her face being a mess from crying. Suddenly it hit her of the one place she sould go to, the one person who would never quit loving her. Spurring her horse into a gallop, she hurried down the dark and deserted path. 


	4. Love Never Fails

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in here, OK?!?! Whew, here I go. Thanx to all u who reviewed, I luv ya.  
  
Ch.4 Love never fails  
  
That night, Inuyasha was laying in the bedroom of his hut, thinking about nothing in particular. About half a mile away, Kagome took her horse down to a slow canter. When she came within a few feet of Inuyasha's hut, Kagome slowed her horse down even farther.   
  
Halting to a stop in front, she hoped the one she seeked was in residence. Hearing and sensing a presence outside, Inuyasha got up and opened the door just as Kagome was going to knock. "God, Inuyasha…." she trailed off and threw herself into his arms. For once in his life, Inuyasha was shocked, then even more when he sensed that she has changed in the two and half months since she'd been gone. "Kagome, has your body changed?"  
  
Snuggling closer to his very warm chest, Kagome breathed in the very male scent of the half dog-demon and said in a voice that was barley above a whisper.  
  
"I'm pregnant." she continued her story from that point. "I'm going to find that bastard, and when I do, he'll wish he never hurt you like that." He stated in a voice that made Kagome jump up. "Wait, I don't want him dead. Please Inuyasha!' she pleaded, holding on to his clothes. Slowly calming down, he sniffed the air, and calmed down when a sudden thought hit him.  
  
"I was just thinking, you are about two and a half months along?" Inuyasha inquired. At Kagome's nod, he allowed that faint glimmer of hope to grow larger. "you know, we made love not too long before everything happened, two and a half months ago. If I try really hard, I can smell the baby's scent, and be able to tell if I or Kouga is the father."   
  
Kagome is stunned at the possibilities. She could possibly bear Inuyasha's child instead of Kouga's! She prepared herself for Inuyasha's verdict. Bending down, he pulled her shirt up so it wouldn't interfere with the smell, calming his runaway heart, the hanyou bent down and put his nose against her belly, and inhaled very deeply. Inuyasha had to repeat this a couple of times before he could catch a scent. One more time, and he knew who the father was.   
  
All Inuyasha could do was throw his arms around Kagome, and hug her close. Shocked, she felt a wetness on her clothes. "oh, Inuyasha, tell me what you found? It must be bad because you're crying! I'm going to have Kouga's child and not yours!" At this, she started to wail. "Hey, you're upsetting my child." Inuyasha informed her as he stood and wiped away her tears. "Wha….Inuyasha, are you serious? My God, I'm so happy! I'm going to have your child! Just think, you're going to be a daddy!" Kagome squealed.  
  
Grabbing her tightly to his chest, Inuyasha spoke with passion in his voice. "You know what I really want to be? Buried deep within you, bring you pleasure. Kagome, I want you. Now." Letting out a surprised yelp as Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.   
  
Placing her on the bed, Inuyasha proceeded to divest himself of all his clothing, then her too. When Kagome was naked on his bed, he took a step back and looked at the beauty that was his now, all his. Inuyasha's control broke when she held her arms out to him. Growling with passion, he fell on her ravenously.   
  
Hour's later, before he fell asleep, the hanyou said "I'll never let you go again." and Inuyasha fell onto a deep, dreamless sleep with Kagome spooned against him.  
Okay peeps. New chap up. I'll hopefully have a new one in a couple days and another chap on my poem, a Hanyou's feelings. REVIEW OR DIE!!!( just kidding, maybe :-) 


	5. Happiness at last

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, you no sue( I got this from another author, thank you!)  
Ch.5 Happiness at last.  
  
The following couple of weeks went by very well for the re-united couple. Inuyasha doted on Kagome, while she made all his favorite dishes.   
  
Miroku and Sango noticed a great change in the hanyou's behavior when Kagome-sama returned to him. When she left, Inuyasha would become very mean and left often.   
  
Somebody would approach him with a problem, and the then anti-social hanyou would turn the wonderer away with a snarl. Now his attitude was one of happiness, contention, and very protective around Kagome and his unborn child.  
  
His child, he thought as he walked towards the hut, shaking his silver head. The hanyou was nervous today. Inuyasha was going to ask his beloved to be his life-mate forever.   
  
As he walked up, he heard a noise coming from the hut. Inuyasha was curios because he didn't sense anything wrong. In fact, happiness was radiating from the hut.   
  
He walked forward to find Kagome listening to a cd player, as she had to explain to him earlier, when he was going to break it. She had left it one day on the floor of their bedroom, and he happened to step on it.   
  
When he did, the cd player turned on, and scared the shit out of him. Yelling " youkai!" inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusuiga and was poised to do away wit it when Kagome heard the racket and walked in before he destroyed the only modern device she had brought back with her.  
  
Taking the cd player away, Kagome had to explain what it did. Being the curious creature that he was, inuyasha had her put the headphones on his head and activate it. When the music came on, he freaked again and threw the headphones down, and walked out with is customary "Feh.". That day, she had her eyes closed, and her head was bobbing to the beat.   
  
She was sitting on the floor, so to get down to her level, inuyasha bent down and just stared at her. Knowing he was in front of her, Kagome put her hand on his face, and reached up to his ears. She opened her eyes to look at his golden ones, which were half-closed with pleasure. Kagome took her headphones off, and he took that as his cue to lay down on his back, with his head against her swollen belly. Kagome continued to rub his ears when he got settled down again.   
  
After about 20 minutes of Kagome just rubbing his ears, inuyasha fell asleep. Smiling at the top of his silver head, Kagome moved him off of her lap, and got up and walked outside to take care of her horse. Deciding to go for a ride while inuyasha was sleeping, Kagome tacked up, led the horse up to the hut, and walked inside to leave the still-sleeping hanyou a note. Kagome didn't want to wake him up because inuyasha didn't want her to get hurt by falling off. And Kagome couldn't pass up not riding on this beautiful day. The sky was clear, and a warm gentle breeze was blowing.   
  
Making sure that inuyasha was still asleep, Kagome quietly walked back out, and rode away. She wanted to go visit Kaede's to check on how she was progressing in her pregnancy, as she was also the village midwife. The older miko was also helping Kagome to develop her miko powers, but carefully now that Kagome was pregnant. But on this day, she met a person that she knew quite well, and didn't really care for.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." Nark said. "Where is that insolent dog that does your beck and call? I heard that… have you put on that much weight, or does your belly grow fat with child?" Kagome pulled her horse to a stop, and replied to Nark with ice in her voice.   
  
"Yes, Naraku. I am pregnant. And if you want to keep your head, you wont piss off the mother to Inuyasha's first child." Nark laughed, an evil sounds that made chills go up Kagome's spine. "Just curious, is he big enough to satisfy you as well as Kouga did?" "You bastard!" She yelled, but to no avail as Nark disappeared into the clouds. "Damn his hide." Kagome forgot about the incidence as the day was too beautiful for anything to ruin it, and continued on her way to Kaede's.  
A/n; new chapter up!! Whew, gonna try to put up another one tomorrow. Thanx to all the people who reviewed, ya know who you are!! Love ya all. Oh I need baby names for inu/kag child. 


	6. A sweet difference of opinions

here is a disclaimer. yep i dont own him, ya know who he is.  
  
Ch. 6 A sweet difference of opinions.  
  
"Okay kagome, you can rise." Kaede assisted her off of the mat. Kaede had just checked Kagome out to make sure that everything looked normally. "How are ye and Inuyasha faring, child? Wait, where did you get that mark on your shoulder?" Kagome swiveled around and looked at that area. There, in the hollow between her shoulder and neck, was a intricate patter, oddly in the shape of the marks Inuyasha got on his face when he turned demon.   
  
Blushing at the sight of the memory, Kagome explained to the old miki how those marks came to be. "One night, when i returned to him, and we were, uh, intimate... he made this, what he called a love-mark. He was very passionate that night." Kagome finished shyly. Kaede laughed at the girls's shyness, then got serious again. "Did Inuyasha tell ye why he made the mark?" Puzzled, Kagoem shook her head no. "This is to let others know that you are his, a mark of possesion if you will. It lets them know that you are his, and it carries a promise that the creator of the mark will keep it's promise."   
  
This news didn't seem to shock Kagome that much, but a question bounced around in her head. "But why mke it in the shape of his.. oh I see, to identify the creator of the mark. Speaking of the creator, I'd better get going back before he wakes up." Kagome hugged Kaede and left on her horse.  
  
As she was riding back home, the hanyou woke up. Not seeing his other half, he ran outside to the horse stall, which was empty.   
  
The hanyou then seen something flutter from the folds of his kimono. Picking it up from the ground, he seen that it was a note from Kagome telling him where she was going. Kinda mad, but more worried, that she made him fall asleep, Inuyasha went and looked for her.   
Sniffing the blowing wind, he caught her scent, which he could could tell she wasn't that far away. As she drew closer to Inuyasha, Kagome spotted him standing in the path with his arms crossed, and looking very unhappy. Feeling very carefree, Kagome rode the last few feet up to him until the horse's nose almost touched the angry hanyou.   
  
Laughing at the scowl on his handsome face, Kagome dismounted and went up to him. "Oh Inuyasha, lighten up a little bit. I did have a reason to leave, and besides you where sleeping." Kagome appreciated it that he was protective, but a little went a long ways, and she wasn't going to quit riding until she couldn't get up on the horse.  
  
"You could have woke me up to have taken you there. I put that mark on you for a reason, Kagome." Inuyasha went to grab her her in his arms, and lead her horse back at the same time, and she yelled "Sit boy!". Immediatly Inuyasha's face hit the ground.   
  
He had put the the charm necklace back on when he found out that Kagome was carrying his child. "It's about time that we we had a little talk about what you seem to think I can and cannot do. I love you dearly, but I still want to have my freedom. Thank you for putting that mark on me, but I still need the ability to do things on my own. I'm going home, and making your instant noodles." Kagome said as she was sitting in his stomach when he turned over after she had sitted him. Before she rode away, Kagome leaned down and gave him a kiss and rode away. He just lay there thinking about what she had said. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that he was crowding his love, but with Kagome being pregnant with his child, he was going to keep them both safe as he could. But he realized that Kagome did need more freedom. "Feh." he mumbled and got up.  
  
Gathering up his courage to ask her the question that he had originally set out to ask, Inuyasha walked back to their hut. Smelling the noodles as he got closer, the hanyou started to salivate.   
  
The noodles that Kagome was maing was Inuyasha's favorite food in the whole world. He hesitated outside the doorway, not sure what she would after he proposed to her, especially after what happend today. "You don't have to wait outside, Inuyasha. I'm not mad." Kagome's voice rang from inside the hut. Suprised that she knew he was there, Inuyasha walked on in. With a quick kiss and a "love ya," Kagome went back to making the noodles. After she ahd served the dish, Inuyasha finished his quickly, and got up then knelt down in front of Kagome. He took her soft hands into his clawed ones.   
  
Looking deep into her eyes, he began. "I know that I haven't been giving you the freedom that you need, and I'm sorry.", he paused. Kagome took her hands from his clasp and started to rub his ears. Grunting with pleasure, he tried to continue. "I, ah Kagome that feels good, wanted to, ahhh, ask you to, litle lower, be my life-mate forever."   
  
At his words, she paused, her hands dropping to Inuyasha'a face. He took his own hands and covered hers. "I will, I'll love you and all our children, however many we have." She finished, happiness coming from them both. The kiss they shared turned hotter, getting more passionate. The couple that had just pledged their lives together forever feel down on the floor, not bothering with the bedroom.  
A/N: well watcha all think? as much as i try, i cant read minds so R&R! i crave ur raves and flames. i also need more idea for baby names. i bow down and sign out. 


End file.
